


The Best Present is Your Love

by NoirAngel011



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity contemplates how much she loves Luz for 1k words, Based on a Catradora art I can't find so the ending is shitty, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Amity makes a scrapbook for Luz’s fifteenth birthday while reminiscing on her favorite memories with the human.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	The Best Present is Your Love

Amity was scrambling for a gift idea only three days before Luz’s birthday. She had been so caught up in learning about human culture and quinceaneras, she had almost forgotten to get the girl a present.

It couldn’t just be anything. She was her girlfriend for Titan’s sake! It had to be meaningful. As much as she knew Luz would love some new colored pencils, anyone who knew Luz for ten minutes could guess that. Amity had to come up with something good.

She looked both ways down the hallway before pushing her way into Emira’s room. She wasn’t there, but Amity didn’t need her. Emira would only tease her, and she wasn’t in the mood to deal with that right now. She was looking for inspiration.

She browsed the bookshelves lined up against the southern wall. Most of the books were about magic, but she spotted a few fantasy ones thrown in and the select textbooks from years past that hadn’t been thrown out. On the bottom shelf though, she found a blue leather-bound book. She grabbed the unmarked book, pulling it out. At first, she thought it was a diary, but cracking it open she found it was very far from that.

Inside, it was full of pictures and jotted down notes, almost all of them having something to do with something Viney and Emira had done together. Amity smiled, running her hand over a picture of Viney and Emira bathing Puddles, both soaked and covered in soap, laughing.

Suddenly, it came to her. What was more personal than a documentation of all their best memories together?! Amity shoved the book back into its place, running out of Emira’s bedroom and taking the stairs up to hers three at a time.

She sat down at her desk, digging through her drawers until she found a blank book. She had bought it to be used as a diary after she filled the one she was currently using up, but this was better. She pulled out her scroll, opening Penstagram and searching for an old picture Luz had taken of them. It was from their first Grom together, taken after they had been crowned Grom Queens. Luz had her arm around Amity’s neck and looked like she was jamming to non-existent music. Amity smiled fondly at the memory, remembering just how hard she had been crushing at the time.

It was a picture from before they were ever even dating, yet Amity thought it was one that showed their relationship perfectly. The outgoing, bouncy human and the more reserved witch, brought together by a series of near-death experiences. Amity sent it to her dad’s printer.

She had once heard Luz talking about soulmates. Destiny and all that. At the time she had been using the words in reference to fanfiction, but now Amity wondered if they applied to real-life too. Sometimes it sure felt like it as she looked at another picture Willow had posted of Amity and Luz sitting on Amity’s bed after she had broken her leg. Amity was wearing Luz’s cat hoodie with the hood up and was glaring at the camera while Luz smiled her signature lopsided grin. They looked adorable in retrospect, despite how much Amity had grumbled about wearing the hoodie at the time.

She wondered if it was just the love that pushed them together. Destiny and fate were easy explanations, but they barely scratched the surface of how Amity felt. She scrolled to another picture from Gus’s account. 

In it, they were sitting at a lunch table. It was no remarkable photo but it still made her smile as she looked at Luz stealing a bite of her apple while she wasn’t looking. If it had been anybody else, Amity would have had their head, but looking at Luz’s dopey smile as apple juices ran down her chin Amity couldn’t bring herself to ever be angry.

Though maybe love was deeper than affection and sweet smiles. Maybe love was more than just the relationship. Maybe it was the longing, the want, that came before it was official. 

The next picture she found was taken at a sleepover. She wasn’t sure who had taken it, but it had been posted by Luz, so probably Eda. Luz was fast asleep in it, but Amity was awake, looking at Luz with a contemplative look on her face. To anyone else, it would appear to be slightly creepy, but to Amity it meant so much. That had been their first sleepover, way before they were ever dating. That was the night Amity had figured out that she was a lesbian when Luz had talked about being bi. The night she had finally put a word to all the feelings others told her she shouldn’t feel. She looked at the caption and snorted. 

_ “We’re so close you’d never know she was willing to let me get dissected!” _

Maybe love was the pain. The feelings that lingered long after everything was okay again.

She wasn’t quite sure when she had followed Eda, but she had. Now she was looking down at a photo of her and Luz, sitting at the table in the living room of the Owl House, Eda teaching them how to play Hexas Hold’em. It had been just a day after Luz had saved Eda. The picture reminded her of everything she almost had almost lost, the pain she felt when there was nothing she could do to help, the relief that washed over her when she found Luz and Eda safe and sound. In that moment she was happy, but what she and everyone around her to get there was what made up all that pain.

Maybe it was the uncertainty of it all. Maybe love was the fear that it could be gone the next day. Maybe it was living every day you had with your special person like it was your last.

She found a picture on Willow’s account. It was of Luz and Amity rollerskating through the halls of Blight Manor. Luz was pulling Amity and laughing while Amity looked terrified, but she was blushing.

It was a good memory. It was a memory of her first defiance to her parents. It had been secret, but it made her hopeful. 

Amity collected all her pictures and began to paste them into the diary, writing out funny quotes from Luz she remembered, and a small love note in the back.\

She smiled at her work, closing the book and sliding it into a box.

Maybe love was the little things. The thoughtful gifts, the dopey smiles, and the soft strokes of her thumb over your knuckles when you held hands.

Whatever it was, Amity knew that she couldn’t let this go anytime soon.

Because to her, love was Luz. And that love was beautiful. 


End file.
